


Consensually Hypnotized into Becoming a Succubus's Pet

by BowTieGuy_the_Writer



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: ASMR, Aftercare, Breathing Exercise, Countdown, Edgeplay, F/M, Femdom, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hypnosis, Monstergirl, Oral Sex, Ownership, Relaxation, Slow Build, Succubus, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowTieGuy_the_Writer/pseuds/BowTieGuy_the_Writer
Summary: You've been dragged to a party you didn't want to go to by friends who have all since left with a newfound sexual partner, leaving you all alone in a place where you don't know anyone. Across the dance floor you spot the most gorgeous woman you have ever laid eyes on, but your stares do not go unnoticed. She convinces you to come home with you where she reveals her true succubus form. To fully regain her powers, she needs a willing pet to submit to her hypnotic commands. Lucky for her (and for you), submitting to a powerful woman is  what you love.
Kudos: 9





	Consensually Hypnotized into Becoming a Succubus's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> ***NOTES***
> 
> /text/ indicates noises or sfx,  
> [text] indicates tone of voice for the proceeding lines,  
> {text} indicates a soft/whispered tone of voice for the proceeding lines,  
> ~text~ indicates words that should be said with some emphasis,  
> (text) indicates pauses and other unspoken notes
> 
> L{text} indicates sound in left ear (if you choose to do binaural sound)  
> R{text} indicates sound in right ear (if you choose to do binaural sound)
> 
> -feel free to improv or change any sentences if you feel like there is something off about the script
> 
> -any and all 'sfx' are entirely optional
> 
> -if you have a binaural microphone, feel free to use it any time the script calls for it
> 
> -if you fill this script, please make sure you credit me by including the link to the script offer Reddit post in the body of your post as well as tagging me in the comments or by sending me a message
> 
> -if you plan on posting your audio behind a paywall or on a monetized video/audio hosting service, please send me a message asking for permission first
> 
> -this script is approx ~2500 words
> 
> ***LIST OF OPTIONAL SFX***
> 
> -music/party sounds, people talking, door opening/closing, cup being filled, footsteps, couch sounds, clothes sounds, skin sounds, oral sounds, binaural tones, breathing
> 
> None of the following are absolutely required to use, I merely compiled some links to make it easier for you to find specific sounds if you choose to include them in your performance  
> -gong sfx for magic https://freesound.org/people/bendavisdrumguy@gmail.com/sounds/260972/  
> -magic sfz https://freesound.org/people/RICHERlandTV/sounds/216089/  
> -magic sfx https://freesound.org/people/Aleks41/sounds/406063/  
> -binaural tone https://freesound.org/people/DanBL/sounds/493524/  
> -low pitch binaural beat https://freesound.org/people/pbabin/sounds/414274/  
> -cup filled https://freesound.org/people/LinaPeralta/sounds/532348/  
> -crowd of people talking https://freesound.org/people/LinaPeralta/sounds/532348/  
> -party sounds https://freesound.org/people/soundhunterjulie/sounds/395315/  
> -door opening/closing https://freesound.org/people/amholma/sounds/344360/  
> -walking https://freesound.org/people/differentieel/sounds/245447/

**SCRIPT STARTS***

(scene begins at party. there is dance music, the sounds of people talking and general hustle and bustle. you notice the listener from across the dance floor and make your way over)

[seductive] Hey there sugar, couldn't help but notice you staring at me from across the room. Have I got something on my face?

(beat)

[coy] No? Maybe I've got somethin' on my tits then, since you can't seem to keep your eyes off 'em.

/laugh/

Oh, I'm only teasing. I dress this way ~expecting~ to get longing gazes from ~shy little cuties~ like you.

(beat)

[not buying their crap] Oh? You're ~not~ a shy person? ~Really~? Try saying that again without the stutter, sweety. It might be dark in here, but I saw the way your eyes shifted when I mentioned these puppies.

So what brings you here then? By the way you're huddled up in this corner clutching at your phone, I'm guessing you're not much of a party person.

(beat)

Just watching over your friends? And where would they be now?

(beat)

All of 'em ditched you for some hot pieces of ass, huh?

[sarcastic] Sounds like great group of friends.

[teasing] Well what about you? ~You've~ found yourself a hot piece of ass, are ~you~ gonna head out too, then?

/giggle/

(music dies down while whispering)  
L{slow, seductive} I promise to take good care of you, if that's what you're looking for tonight.

/tongue click/

[persuasive] Oh c'mon! This party is lame anyways. Everybody here is blackout drunk, there's at least three puddles of vomit on the dance floor, and your friends have already found their own rides home. You've got no reason to stay, and I'm sure you'd fancy someplace a little more quiet and ~intimate~. Let's just get out of here and have some fun!

R{slow, seductive} Trust me, I can show you to a world of pleasures that will leave you breathless and begging for more, ~pet~. (emphasis on the t whenever you say pet)

So what do you say? You gonna come home with me and— (cut off, someone bumps into you)

WOAH!

[angry] Hey watch where you're dancing, asshole!

(you notice the listener spilled their drink all over you)

[frustrated] Oh devils, you've completely drenched me with whatever was in your cup!

(beat)

[consoling] No need to apologize sweety. It wasn't your fault. Don't you worry your pretty little head about my dress.

[teasing] Besides, I get the feeling you ~like~ the look of my chest all wet like this. Isn't that right darling?

/giggle/

Looks like your clothes weren't spared either. I hope that wasn't expensive.

Well, the good news is that now you reason to leave this party, ~riiiight~?

So? You wanna come back to my place and get ~cleaned up~? Then maybe see where the night takes us?

(beat)

[happy] Wonderful! Glad you finally came to your senses.

L{sweet} Mmmm. You won't regret this, ~cutie~.

/kiss, giggle/

My ride's out front by the hedge over there. The red one, with the pentagram decal on the hood, d'you see it?

I probably have some tissues in there to dry us off.

Oh and, don't worry about my dress, dear.

R{sultry} I won't be needing it for much longer anyways.

/giggle/

(music stops, sound of a door opening and closing)

Ahhh, isn't this a nice change scenery? No drunk idiots or handsy perverts to be seen.

Feel free to make yourself comfortable on the couch over there. I'll be right with you.

R[distant] Can I get you something to drink, sweetheart?

(beat)

R[distant] Just some water? Sure.

/glass being filled, then footsteps, then a creak and sigh as you sit on the couch/

Here you are, dear. So, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?

(beat)

Mmmm.

Mhmm.

Mm?

Oh, interesting. And you've been doing this for how long now?

I see. Sounds like you've got everything in your life all figured out then, don't you?

[seductive] Mmmm, well... maybe about your ~public~ life, but what about the things that happen behind closed doors, hmmm? Have you got ~that~ all figured out too, sweety?

(beat)

[teasing] Oh don't play dumb with me. You know ~exactly~ what I'm talking about.

/giggle/

L{slow, sultry} I'm talking... about ~sex~. But more specifically... ~Power. Dynamics~. Do you know what you're looking for tonight?

R{} Because after ~one~ look at you from across the room, I could tell you wanted me to take charge.

L{} You know, I have a ~looot~ of experience giving orders to ~shy, obedient, little subs~ like you.

R{} Is that what you want ~pet~? Do you want me to whisper in your ear ~exactly~ what I want from you?

[a little stern] Mmmm, those little whimpers are music to my ears, darling. But I need you to use your words for me. I need to ~know~ if this is ~actually~ what you want.

So go on then. If you want me to take control, if you want me to ~dominate~ you, then tell me. Ask me. ~BEG~ me, to be your ~Mistress~, and I will.

[exaggerated subby tone for quotes] Say, “Please Mistress, please make me your submissive pet tonight”!

/low magic sound effect, like a binaural tone/

/pleased sigh/

[satisfied] Mmm! ~Gooood pet~! And with that, you are now under my spell.

(beat)

[teasing] Oh? You can't move your arms and legs?

/giggle/

No, I didn't put anything in your drink. You aren't seeing things, and this isn't a dream. Like I said, you are under my spell. I suppose I have a bit of explaining to do, but first, let me just slip out of this dress and into a more ~comfortable~ form.

/transformation sfx as you reveal succubus form/

Ahhh, much better, wouldn't you agree?

/coy giggle/

I much prefer my blood red skin, my glowing yellow eyes, my dark horns and my long tail than the ~usual~ disguise I'm forced to put on.

[sultry] Your eyes are darting around like you're afraid, yet you can't help but drink in all this beauty. My supple breasts, these soft thighs, and this gorgeous ass.

I ~know~ you want me darling, and believe me, I want you too, but there's something I need from you first.

/laugh/

No, I don't want your soul, or your blood or, or your first born child or anything crazy like that. I'm a ~demon~, not a monster. We have ~standards~ you know.

No, what I need... Is your consent, once again, now that you've seen my true form. My powers, weak as they may be, can lull you into a trance that will make you the most obedient, submissive little pet for me to play with, but I will only do so if and ~only~ if you  
agree.

(beat)

Why don't I just force you? Sexual desires may be the source of my power, but taking it by force is highly inefficient, and quite frankly I'm not overly fond of the whole ordeal.

A willing mind, on the other hand, a mind that has completely and freely submitted, giving permission to access the body and soul, is a door to much greater powers. It is an overflowing fountain of sexual energy that can sustain me for decades to come.

If you say no, and you've decided you never want to see me again, I won't stop you. I'll undo my spell and wipe any memories of this night. You'll wake up tomorrow morning in your own bed with a hangover, thinking you had nothing more than a bad dream, and I will never cross your path again.

However, if you say yes, and you've decided you want to submit to me, I will show you to a world of pleasure you previously thought to be unimaginable. I will give you the best orgasms of your mortal life and unlock corners of your mind you didn't even know existed. If you're an ~especially~ good toy, I might even consider returning to do this again with you sometime in the future.

And thus, I ask you for the final time,

R{slow, seductive} Will you be...

L{} my ~gooood~ little ~pet~?

/another magic binaural tone as listener falls deeper under your control/

Ahhh, yes! You've made the right choice darling. I can't wait to toy with you.

Mmmm, take off your clothes for me, ~pet~.

/clothes sounds/

Ooo yes, ~such~ a beautiful body for me to play with! Let's get started, shall we?

For you to fall into a trance, I need you to be ~very~ relaxed for me, so let's start off by doing a little breathing exercise.

We'll start by breathing in through the nose for four seconds, then we'll hold it for four seconds, then exhale through the mouth for four seconds. We're going repeat this three times. Are you ready?

Good, then let's begin.

/proceed to do the breathing exercise. if you'd like, you can dub over the breathing by counting to four and saying “breath in... hold... breath out... and again.”/

(for the rest of the audio, speak in a low, calm tone)

Perfect. You're such a good listener. Let's move on to the next step. Close your eyes, darling.

I want you to flex and tighten every muscle in your feet... aaand ~relax~.

Now I want you to do the same for your calves. Tighten them as hard as you can... aaand ~relax~.

Clench your thigh muscles, tight tight tight... aaand ~relax~.

Flex your glutes for me, sweetheart... aaand ~relax~.

Now let's move upards. Tighten your abdomen as much as you can... aaand ~relax~.

All that's left is for you to flex your biceps and your shoulders... aaand ~relax~.

This is the last one, alright? I want you to tighten every muscle in your body, feel them get tight... aaand ~relax~.

Wonderful, you're doing so well for me sweety. Let all your stress and tension float away.

I'm going to count you down now, and when I get to one, your mind will be completely obedient to me.

(stern when saying numbers)

Five.

Every inch of your body was made to give and receive pleasure.

Four.

Making choices is hard, let ~Mistress~ make them for you.

Three.

Your mind is clay for me to shape.

Two.

Give in to me, give in to my voice.

One.

You. Are. ~Mine~!

/snap/

You are ~mine~ tonight, and I'm going to make sure you know that, ~pet~.

Because that's what you are now. My ~pet~. My ~plaything~ to toy with as I please.

I know what you want. I can ~feel~ your desire. But I can't give you that release, not yet.

No, first you need to know what it means to be completely ~owned~ by me.

You need to know what it means to be my ~pet~.

R{slow, seductive} Good pets, listen to their Mistress.

L{} Good pets, do as they're told.

{} Good pets, get ~rewarded~.

Nod if you understand me.

Good. Now, hands at your side. No touching. Let ~Mistress~ do the work.

/skin sounds begin/

R{very quietly, almost inaudible} Good pets, listen to their Mistress.

Feel my hands around your ankles. Feel them circle and caress your skin, as I slowly start to move upwards.

L{very quietly, almost inaudible} Good pets, do as they're told.

Feel each of my claws ever so delicately trace your calves. Feel them move past your knees, and across your sensitive inner thighs.

{very quietly, almost inaudible} Good pets, get ~rewarded~.

/sigh/

You're positively ~dripping~ in anticipation, darling. Do you want me to keep moving my hands closer to your aching sex?

(beat)

That's “yes, ~Mistress~!”

(beat)

Mmmm. ~Gooood pet~. Much better.

/slow wet sounds begin/

You're already leaking so much for me. I'll start with just one finger. Feel it dance and glide over this wetness.

Feel it move ~achingly~ slow around your most sensitive area. Keep your eyes closed and imagine my beautiful figure as I begin to use another finger.

R{very quietly, almost inaudible} Good pets, listen to their Mistress.

That's it, whimper for me darling. Make those adorable little noises as I tease you faster and faster with my hand.

L{very quietly, almost inaudible} Good pets, do as they're told.

Are my hands soft? Are they warm and comforting? Does moving them like this bring you closer, and closer, and closer, to that ~delicious~ edge?

{very quietly, almost inaudible} Good pets, get ~rewarded~.

Tell me, ~pet~, I want to know that I have power over you. Tell me how good I make you feel!

[exaggerated subby tone for quotes] Say, “Please Mistress, please move your hand faster, I ~need~ it!”

(beat)

/devilish giggle/

Aaah, so good pet!

But I won't let you cum from ~just~ my fingers!

No, you haven't even tried the best part of a succubus yet. One thing all demons have in common is our

R{} Long...

L{} Hot...

R{} Wet...

L{} Tongues...

/giggle/

Mmmm! I could feel you pulse with my fingers as I said that! Do you really want my tongue ~that~ badly?

(beat)

Desperation is a good look for you, sweety. Hmmm. Well, you ~have~ been a very good pet for me, so I think you deserve it.

I think you're ready to finish with my mouth. Slowly, of course.

/giggle/

I ~do~ love to tease after all. I'm going to count each lick for you. If you can manage to last longer than fifteen licks, I will let you cum. Ready?

/long slow lick after each/

One.

Two.

Three, you taste wonderful sweetheart.

Four.

Five.

Six, that's it hold it in.

Seven.

Eight.

Nine, feels ~sooo~ good, doesn't it?

Ten.

Eleven

Twelve, almost there, don't give in just yet.

Thirteen.

Fourteen.

/extra long and sloppy lick, then giggle/

Aaand fifteen! You did it darling. You did ~exactly~ as Mistress instructed! Time for your reward. No more counting, no more teasing.

Just my soft hands and my warm mouth, all for you to cum. You can open your eyes now. I want you to remember this sight forever.

/fast and sloppy oral sounds between words/

Yes, give in to the pleasure, give in to me!

You don't need to wait any longer, just cum for me!

Cum for your Mistress! Cum with my mouth! That's it, cum!

R[] Cum!

L[] Cum!

CUM!

/muffled moans, then deep sigh/

(drop dominant tone, shift to sweet for aftercare)

You did so well for me sweety. That orgasm was so intense, I can tell you're still going through the aftershocks.

Mmmm... and it has certainly restored much of my power. But let's not worry about me right now.

How are feeling? Are you light headed at all? Here, finish your water.

That's it, keep yourself hydrated dear. Come, cuddle up on here the couch. Just breath with me while I stroke your back.

/skin sounds/

You were perfect darling. I could not have asked for a better plaything. Did you enjoy it too?

(beat)

Yeah? Good, that makes me happy.

That's it. I've made up my mind, I simply ~must~ keep you.

With your consent, of course.

/giggle/

I know, I was just making sure.

/sigh/

You must be so exhausted. You can fall asleep here with me if you'd like.

Mmmm, good pet. Just close your eyes and drift off.

I'll still be holding you tight when the sun rises.

/kiss/

***END***

Script by: u/BowTieGuy_GWA on Reddit, @BtgWriter on Twitter


End file.
